(a) Field of the Invention
This invention discloses the design of a biosensor monitor with a built-in lancing device for the convenience of the diabetic patients.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
All diabetic patients generally require a glucose monitor and a lancing device. Although both are portable, however, it requires more box space to put in both the monitor and blood lancer, making it rather bulky and inconvenient to carry around. Sometimes the lancing device is not present or lost, when it is time to perform a glucose measurement. Furthermore, to use a conventional lancing device requires two hands, one hand for triggering the lancing device to prick onto the fingertip of the other hand. Such conventional design of the monitor and the lancing device means two separate individual items, resulting in higher costs and packaging space. Moreover, the blood collection process by such lancing device with both hands is rather in inconvenient. Therefore, a new monitor with built-in lancing device to reduce cost and space to pack will be great niche for diabetics so that they won't leave home without the lancing device.